Veiled Strings of Fate
by Real-Dreamer
Summary: What if fate were woven in a different accord? Will Uzume be able to handle what destiny has woven out for her...


The Veiled strings of fate

Disclaimer: I don't own sekirei,... I WISH I had a "Sekirei" of my own tho *sniffles and tears up*

* * *

"...Ok.. I must remain calm... there's nothing to worried about...Just remain calm.."

The tap, tap, tap of hurried footsteps echoed along the hallway's polished white floor tiles as a darkly dressed man brushed past  
the startled and frighten hospital staff as he marched towards his destination with a cold impassive stare.

He scowled at a nurse whom dropped her tray of assorted snacks and equipment to the floor as  
she gasped out in shock as he pushed passed her.

Said nurse cringed as she raised her hands to smoulder her nervous blubbering as the man pressed on as if he couldn't care less...  
for the moment anyway. There were more important matters to attend to.

Halting before two lavished engraved wooden doors, he momentarily lower his suitcase to the floor to allow himself to  
straighten his tie and clear out his throat with several soft grunts.

"... Calm... Calm... Calm..." He repeated the mantra before retrieving his suitcase.

As he finished his pre-meeting ritual by closing his eyes and allowing a moment for himself to slow down his breath,  
then as he shot open his dark eyes.

A quick succession of sharp knocks rattled the door frames as he waited with a slow patience sweat.  
His normal air of undisturbed authority gave way to a sense of uneasiness as he nervously counted the quite chilling seconds he had left until...

'Come in' A cold voice commanded him from behind the enclosed doors.

Gulping, the man made last attempt to rid himself clean of any last remaining indicator of emotions and twisted the handle  
to let himself into the lion's den.

The room was dark, all the lights had been cast out from existence, except for an ominous glow of a computer screen  
and the sparking constellation of lights that which was the constantly reminder of the active night life of the metropolis  
that spread out below and surrounded them as it was reflected back onto the glass wall.

From behind the large desk, alone sat a man in the darkness.

He shifted his attention from several documents to the computer, typing in several commands before retrieving out a pen from his front vest pocket and signed two papers with a quick precise subtle movement.

Contempt with his actions, he turned to look up and direct his gaze to the man entering his office.

The man shivered violently as the cold dead predatory stare pierced him from across the room.  
His boss's soulless eyes always unnerved him slightly as his attention was unnaturally focused directly onto him.

'Higa-sama...' he bowed, closing his eyes momentarily to help regain his composure.  
'I bring word of a recent development on the new project...' The coded phrase made it clear for what his true intentions were about.

'...Kakizaki' Higa nodded while pointing towards the doors.

With a small creak and a loud resonating click, the doors closed. Locking themselves out from the prying outside world and sealing themselves within their own.

Kakizaki nodded as the light from the doorway vanished, surrounded by the darkness he could only see his boss in front of him barely visible to eye.

However he could feel more than one presence watching his every movement with great detail from within the shadows.

Unlatching his suitcase Kakizaki reached in and pulled out several folders and placed them onto  
Higa's desk. With little more than an eye blink to show any true inclination towards anything to what Kakizaki had to offer.  
Higa mildly eyed one of the folders contains as he waited for his employee to start.

'As instructed per your request Higa-sama, we began to secretly run DNA tests on all visitors and patients as of two weeks ago.  
In chance of finding anyone that may exhibit any corresponding chromosomes or enzymes to that of our donated samples...'

Kakizaki internally grimaced as a quick series of flashbacks of needles and cuts meeting his body.

'… So far it has been successful, as of this moment we have managed to isolate DNA material from several people that shares  
a similar matching or branch strain of the "Ash-B" genetic code to that of ours. Four of which are current patients of the hospital...'

Higa hummed as he began to picked up another folder containing the files of the patients in question.  
Scanning the forms with an analytical stare, he flipped along the pages as he interrupted Kakizaki before he could continue on any further.

'Is this all the Ashikabi's you could find?' He asked as rested on a page displaying the medical records of one of the patients.  
Reading the file a second quickly, committing it to memory before he turned to look at the remaining folder.

Kakizaki shifted uneasily on his feet, eyes flickering nervously around the room as he cleared his throat.

'..Un...fortunately sir, It is...' Something moved in the corner of his peripheral vision caused  
to lose focus. Turning his head slightly to gain a better look to find what it was.

Higa head turned up away from the files and give a minuscule look of disapproval and questioning.  
Kakizaki's eyes widened at his mistake before snapping it back to position facing his boss with a loud audible crackling sound.  
Higa looked on as Kakizaki's eyebrow twitched as his face turn slightly blue.

'Par..pardon me... AHEM..' he cringed again, quickly placing his hand against neck moving it back into alignment before he restarted his report

'...Unfortunately It is all we have been able to accomplish in time even with all our resources..' he spoke evenly as began to round off his report.

'Due to the alien nature of the gene, its only possible that we could only trace down any possible Ashibaki via common ancestor and genetic mapping, Furthermore it also seems we are limited to processing and identifying certain material that shares the same level of infusion as of us...'  
Kakizaki glance down to the floor as grimaced

'… In short it appears we are only able to locate certain Ashikabi that share the same gene pool as of us...'  
Higa frowned as he looked over the lab print outs of the latest results.

'Then we have too much ground to cover... even if we must do the unthinkable... I will not let MBI keep all their secrets from me...'  
He growled as he rested his chin on his hands, leaning against the desk.

'Curse that Minaka... I know he has already cracked the code and I am left with nothing but scraps to use in his wake...'  
Higa's eyes narrowed venomously as he turn back to the medical sheets

'Has any of these potential Ashikabis shown signs of possessing a Sekirei?' he asked while flipping between two pages he found worthy of his interest.

Kakizaki felt slightly disturbed, sensing the gears in Higa's mind beginning to turn and formulate something that would most likely keep him up for a few nights.

'None as of yet, while these people do carry the potential of becoming an Ashikabi. Chances are remote that any reaction could occur..' Kakizaki sighed, reaching into his case once more he pulled out several discs labelled with dates ranging from 10 months prior to present time.

'We have combed every inch of hospital security footages and even of the surrounding blocks ranging from 3 weeks prior to the first documented release of a Sekirei to present... even with the help of our associates... we are as yet to find a single one th-'

A rustling sound from behind Kakizaki made his hairs stand up on end.

Higa smirked as he half closed his eyes leaning back into his chair in amusement as Kakizaki began to tremble under some unseen force bearing down on top of him.

Kakizaki felt the ill intent all the way into his very teeth as he bit down trying not to grind themselves against one another.

'Now now, No-one was blaming anyone...' Higa sneered as Kakizaki began to breath once again as the force subsided.

"Damn wrench..." Kakizaki cursed silently while fixing up his neck tie.

'If I may continue... ' He paused looking out to his side waiting for a reply.  
Debating whether or not the sound of a weapon being silently drawn was just his imagination.

Hopefully praying it was his imagination.

Higa merely waved his hand, signalling the all clear to go on...

'Even with the generous aid of our associates and those who were persuaded into aiding us.  
We couldn't find any evidence of any Sekirei in or surrounding the area despite the rumors or accusations of one...  
It has seemed that fate has decided against these individuals of attracting a Sekirei...'

Kakizaki concluded his report, he closed his eyes and rested his neck, allowing his head to drop slightly.  
The room was silent as Kakizaki finished, no-one spoke or moved for several minutes as they remain fixed into position.  
Kakizaki began to think would this be the right moment to leave but was startled as voice shattered the silence

'Fate...you say' Higa spoke causing Kakizaki to blink repetitively at the suggestive tone.

Higa stood up, pushing back his chair and walked in front of his desk, keeping one hand touching a folder laying on top of its surface.  
He smiled as he leaned against the table, staring directly to the ceiling before directing turning the grin onto Kakizaki.

'Then lets give fate a helping hand shall we..' with unnatural expertise, he tossed the folder through the air.

It landed perfectly onto Kakizaki's outstretched hands without as much as dropping a single page out of its contents.  
Puzzled, Kakizaki flipped open the folder and read the patient's file quickly scanning the reports detailing the case file.

'Sir... This patient is schedule to have a medical producer and examination performed within the next week... How is this of any rel-'

'Have the operation held off until further notice and cancel the operational staff's relocation'  
Higa interrupted while turning his back at Kakizaki and walked over to the window.

The city lights glistened with all manner of colours on the dark purple canvas of the night air as Higa looked on folding his arms back behind himself.

'Furthermore have the patient's current medication switched to a low diluted serum to slow down the infection process and move her to the east wing on the eight floor...'

'But Higa-sama!... For what reason would such an action be excusable for?' Kakizaki almost shouted out but held back before it could turn devastators.

The image of the girl's young face briefly fluttered in his mind...  
To clear this up for you readers at home, a few signs appeared over Kakizaki's head pointing down while beeping at him:

Lolicon!

School girl starker!

Illega-

'CUT THAT OUT!' Kakizaki roared out as he whacked the signs into oblivion.  
'Please don't believe such ludicrous accusations about me...' he pleaded while clapping his hands together.

"And Higa/I was meant to be the evil guy here..." Everyone else thought while sweat dropping

'In my opinion there is no such thing as fate... There is only opportunity and the manner in which it presents itself and how individuals use it..'  
Higa spoke before turning a side glance towards Kakizaki.

'Sekirei do not simple go out and seek an single "Destined" Ashikabi. They only offer themselves to the first being that they either  
sympathize with or express the most ideal promise of suiting their own needs or desires...' The room grew silent and cold as the words left his mouth.

He turned back to window scoffing at the pedestrians below.

'They are like stray animals seeking their next meal, latching onto the first most promising thing they meet or shown affection from... as such...  
So to draw them out, all you'll need is the ideal bait...'

Kakizaki felt a chill run up his spine. He grimaced with an internal dispute raging as he glared at the folder in his hands.  
Swallowing his words he nodded and bowed

'As you wish Higa-sama... I'll have Miss Hidaka, Chiho transferred immediately...'

And thus a questionable future was set into place..

* * *

Uzume sniffled loudly trying to hold back more tears as she shivered while holding her knees to her chest.

She had hidden and locked herself away from Izumo's other residents,  
unable to bear the emotions that stormed within her or their burdens should they confront her.

So instead chose to remain in the shadows for... ever?

Tears threatened to overwhelm her once again as she buried her face down into the pocket of her legs and chest.

"What should I do?... How do I say it to Miya!?..."

It had been days already since she had last spoken to anyone...  
Untold nights since it had happened and consumed her...

Sekirei number 10: "Uzume" had failed...

What once was the bright, happy go lucky young woman was now dirty, heartbroken mess stored away in Izumo's own roof top.

After wandering the city for days on end, searching without any luck. She returned unable to face anyone whom she held dear.  
So during the dead of night, she had crept silently as possible up into the rafters and cocooned herself away from sight with her fabrics.

However that alone could not escape Miya's omnipresent sight.

The sound of creaking floorboards and an inaudible discussion from the hallway below herald the approaching  
presence of the undisrupted matriarch of their colonial species.

'...Uzume?..' Miya asked softly with concern from below.

Uzume began to tear up again, starting up another uncontrollable weeping attack.

The wooden panels of the manhole were pushed aside with haste as Miya's inconceivable light purple color hair came into view.

'Uzume, Are you here?' Miya asked loudly, turning all the way around looking for the wayward child.  
She fell silent as Uzume came finally into view.

'Mi-Mi...ya...(sniff).. Mi..ya!' Uzume choked out as the tears streamed down her face.

'UZUME!' Miya cried out, materializing fully right before the sekirei within a flash, reaching out and quickly  
took the grief stricken young woman into her arms cradling her close into her chest.

Unable to hold herself together and further, The floodgates burst open as Uzume let out a long loud cry of anguish  
before diving her wet face into Miya's bosom.

Her voice was muffled as she cried out into Miya's kimono as she latched on.

Miya began to stroke her matted hair whispering softly to her as she began to rock back and forth cradling her gently.

While this was happening, below Matsu struggled to pull herself up through the manhole as "Kagari" watched on with bated breath.

'There, there my little bird... Tell me.. what happened to you?...' Miya soothed, patting the sekirei's back while resting her cheek on Uzume's scalp

'...Uzu?'

Uzume trembled under Miya's gentle touch as the memories of the past few days.

Miya's voice began to fade out as she felt her consciousness being pulled away.

* * *

*Afew days ago*

The sound of copter blades rattled along the city skyline as sirens from below on the ground  
tore through the morning traffic gridlock.

The personal armed forces of MBI were out in full force as they scouted the city in fine detail, leaving no stone upturn or unchecked... quite literally.

'IDIOTS!' one man yelled at one group as they finished toppling over a giant park stone.

'The target isn't a earth user!'

Uzume had been on the run from MBI copters and officers for several hours now.

Currently leaping from building to building, she had narrowly avoided being spotted by a helicopter passing by.  
She emerged from the shadows poking her tongue at them as it turned and sped to a far off corner of the city.

Before she leapt off the building's rooftop and ran the opposite direction.

"Kuso,.. Well I can't just lead them back to Izumo..." she thought, as she bite down on her thumb nail.

Her long white veil flowing freely behind her in the wind as she fell.

"Sorry Miya... Looks like I'm going to be late for dinner..." she grinned as she sailed through the air after another jump. She hummed before she landed on the street with the notorious grin of hers became wider as she walked around the corner.

'Hehe, Now I have an excuse to have a day ou- GEEH!'

Uzume turned into a white statue as she met an entire squadron of armed soldiers and half a dozen  
assault vehicles on the road. They turned to look at her as her eye twitched and several hairs fell  
out of place as the countless clicks of guns and cable nets became locked and loaded while red dots appeared all over her body.

She twitched a couple of time and in an almost robot like fashion, turned back one body section at a time with loud creaking sounds.

'Oops,.. I dropped ...my mother... sudden call.. oh a kitty...Late for work...School.. ahhh'

She spoke with every footstep before she finally she had the idea to run and disappeared in a flash back behind the corner from view.

'GET HER!' one of the nameless soldiers yelled and vast began the chase.

'EEEEEEWWAAAHHHHHAAAAAHHAAAAA A!' Uzume screamed out whilst speeding off down the street as numerous bullets, soldiers, vehicles...  
and the odd pervert here and there with a camera following right behind her.

* * *

The morning had been not kind to one young man, after having spent the past 8 hours in a emergency clinic  
after spending the past 42 on a non-stop cram study.

The car came to a grinding halt as the gravely looking pale and continuously shivering man slowly got out of the car  
while death gripping several books and a small stack of papers with him.

While another individual of similar age struggled to hold in his laughter as he exited the driver's side door and  
helped his friend to his feet with a loud smack to the shoulder.

'Waaah!' He cried out as his knees buckled and fell down onto the curb.

'Dude... RELAX!' His friend chuckled as he slowly got back upright but still all jittery.

'HEY Yasaka!' Someone yelled from the crowd campus entrance, causing the man fumble everything once again in fright.

Yasaka chuckled while shaking his head at his poor friend's antics before he waved at a small group coming his way.  
The entire block was alive with activity as new, would be hopeful appliances began to file into the grounds of the prestige college called  
'Shinto University'.

Everyone and anyone knew that if you could make it in there, you'll be set for life, no matter the subject.

As it was the reason today that Minato Sahashi was attempting for the first time to pass the enrollment test.

'Hey isn't that Sahashi?' One of the group members spoke up as Minato cautiously approached, still slightly green.  
'I thought news out was he had some sort of accident and was in hospital?'

Yasaka laughed loudly as he grabbed Minato by the shoulder, pulling him into a "Bro hug".

'This guy?!, You wouldn't believe it... He got so nervous about the entrance exams he locked himself within his room and studied himself to death non stop for nearly 3 days!' He then pulled Minato into a noogie, roughing up his hair needless more.

'He had me in such a panic when I found him passed out on the ground. I had to take him to a nearby clinic for dehydration and lack of sleep!'  
Everyone began to laugh or chuckle while Minato made an awkward grin while rubbing the back of his head.

Thankfully Yasaka didn't continue on with the story about the panic attacks after he woke up and absolutely  
refused to allow anyone to call his mother or sister... which would've been an even greater threat to his health if they ever found out.

He momentary shuddered at the thought.

Admittedly he should have stayed longer there resting but he wouldn't allow himself to miss the exams.  
So with a little help from Yasaka, they made it on time before the gates would close.

While hopefully not breaking too many speeding or traffic laws along the way...

Minato always had abit of trouble at socializing with others, growing up in a remote country town with an overzealous little sister  
made it difficult to make friends so to adjust to the change from country boy to the city life of a young adult was hard enough.

Fortunately he somehow managed to befriend Yasaka whom undoubtedly knew the up and downs  
of the city pretty well. Even tho sometimes he would seem odd about his role models...

While lost in thought, Minato failed to noticed that he and Yasaka's group were drifting further and further apart until Yasaka yelled out.

'HEY MINATO YOU COMING OR WHAT?'

'WAAHHH!'

Shocked by the sudden outburst, Minato dropped his books and papers onto the sidewalk.  
Snickering from the group were heard and the few remaining nearby stragglers watch as Minato stumbled to ground  
to retrieve his shattering papers.

Yasaka sighed while holding his forehead 'You need help there Minato?'

'N-n-no, I'm fine... Go on without me I c-can catch up later...' He replied slapping down a fluttering free paper from air.  
His awkward smile reappeared as he began to re pile up his notes

Yasaka shrugged to himself before he continued enjoying the "Walk and talk" with his other friends.

The sky seemed to darken as the clouds rolled over the sun, the campus alarm herald the approaching time for the exams  
to begin momentarily as Minato sighed, lowering his gaze to the ground.

He continued to stack his notes in silence as the college's main entrance became deserted leaving  
him alone and isolated from his fellow peers for what wasn't the first time.

He struggled to keep his emotions and feeling in check but as soon as he forced down one, another would pop back up,  
gnawing away at him even further. If it wasn't the loneliness and depression then it would be the pressure of him passing these exams...

"I can't let down Okaasan* (Mother) now... I must pass this test... For her... as while as myself" He thought sadly at the last bit.

Minato had been hoping that when he would passed his exams and entered Shinto University  
Which would not only gain the appreciation and acknowledgement of his mother, but also to use his time there to gain some friends...  
Perhaps even a girlfriend,..

At this thought he blushed.

For you people who haven't figure it out, A sign appears over Minato that said:

Innocent Virgin

Then the cruel reality of the world crushed him and he jolted upright causing cracks to he heard on the wind.

'I'M LATE!' He yelled, as he began to tear up as he ran.

"As if that could ever happen to someone like me... This stupid world..." he thought as a tear dried up on his cheek.

* * *

Using her veil to spring herself up into the air, Uzume managed to lose sight of the last remaining MBI task force  
as she zipped and weaved along the alleyways and rooftops into the increasingly unfamiliar and unsettling neighborhood.

Darting behind a cooling system as she panted heavily, Uzume unconsciously began to tighten her  
veil around herself as the sound of sirens echoed around her once again.

"Kuso... What am I going to do?" Uzume asked herself, quickly rolling under some pipes as a helicopter flew past yet again.  
They were gaining in on her and closing the nets.

"Tsk, I can't contact anyone! Damn that Matsu..." she cursed as her breasts were pushed painfully into her own chest as she began  
to wiggle herself out from underneath the pipes.

Finally after pushing herself free. Uzume took a deep breath in, stretching herself out across the ground.  
'I swear if this dress is stained I'll would ser-'

'Oh I wouldn't worry about getting about getting dirt on your clothes now...' A cold voice interrupted her.

Uzume froze in terror as the figure look down on her with blood thirsty glee.  
The katana glowed an nightmarish eerie light as its tip traced along Uzume's body.

Its tip following her curves and muscles from her feet all the way up to her chest before it  
stopped right at her forehead where it hovered roughly a centimeter before her skin.

'After we're done with you... dirt... is the least of your worries' She finished as her two associates appeared with a flicker.

One crouching on top of the ventilation system, while the other shorter one to the far right of the one wielding the katana,  
cracking her knuckles while she smirked.

'...D...iscip...linary... squad... ' Uzume's eyes tremor as the face of Karabusa smiled at her.

Her long grey ponytail swaying in the wind behind her as she took in and relished Uzume's horrified expression.

'Yeah... blood...is harder to wash...out...I tried...' The one with blue-grey hair sighed

'SHUT UP YOU IDIOT! She wasn't talking to you' Benitsubasa roared at Haihane.

She slap her own forehead in frustration before she moaned out.  
'When would you learn to read the mood?!'

Haihane looked down to her feet with a sullen expression as she tapped her claws tips together.

'But I... ruined my... favorite outfit...' she sniffed, as her face softened and almost was on the verge of crying.

'Enough!' Karabusa called out at the pair before returning back to Uzume, Benitsubasa lowered her fist aimed at  
Haihane and grudgingly focused back on the task at hand, Sekirei no.10 Uzume.

'You have something that doesn't belong to you...' Karabusa sneered, angling her blade to drive the point further figuratively and literally all at once.  
Sweat dripped down from Uzume scalp as the blade tip drew closer in.

Uzume's eyes welled up as Karabusa lowered herself down licking her lips before she whispered into Uzume's ear.  
'I suggest you give it to me now... So I can make this nice and quick...' she smiled, tracing her finger  
down Uzume face, along her neck and collarbone began to move closer, down towards the _softer __parts_ of Uzume's chest.

When Karabusa's finger touched her skin Uzume struggled to hold back a scream and began to shiver under the unpleasant contact.  
But as she neared her chest, horror and disgust gave way to something else.

"DAMN IT"

Uzume grip her teeth together and welded her eyes closed before slamming her hand against the concrete ground before  
a bright flash enveloped all the Sekirei with thick grey smoke choking at their lungs as it spread out along the rooftop.

Karabusa screamed out as her eyes burned from the bright explosion of light and slashed out in a blind rage with her sword.  
The small sound of fabric being torn and a cry of pain told her that she had at least managed to clipped the Sekirei.

But it wasn't enough to satisfy her now... Not until she was at least level 5 non-functional after pulling that little stunt against her.  
Still holding her darken, bloodshot eyes. Karabusa growled out in frustration.

'HAIHANE! BENITSUBASA! Do you have sight of her!?'

As the smoke began to clear, Haihane began to cough wildly in attempt to clear her lungs while Benitsubasa roared out rubbing her own eyes

'Damn that BITCH!... I can't make anything out till the smoke clears'

'Tsk!... Useless..' Karabusa muttered to herself as her vision slowly began to reappear.

"If I don't find that little brat, I'll make do with annoying tick Benitsubasa instead!" she thought, tighten her grip on the katana's hilt.

The smoke thinned and spread out into the wind before finally dissipating as Haihane walked slowly over to Benitsubasa,  
clearing the last bit of air from her lungs at last with one last small cough.

She curiously looked towards Benitsubasa whom twitched at the sudden appearance of her dark gloomy appearance  
of comrade standing suddenly beside her.

'What!?' She hissed out, trying hard not to let her heart jump out of her chest.

Haihane pointed down to spot where Uzume was laying moments ago.

'Was that... A Shadow clone?' She asked full of awe and curiosity in her eyes.

'…..Does this look like a Ninja manga to you!' Benitsubasa dead-panned as she crossed her arms and shakes  
her head negatively at her naive co-worker.

'Honestly...' she added resting her forehead against her own palm.

'Oh...' Slightly disappointed, Haihane paused looking up to the sky before her eyes flashed in realization and  
hammered her open palm with her other hand with a 'Doki' sound.

'OH, Now I get it now!...So she farted then...'  
Benitsubasa's eyes turned into wide saucers before she clubbed Haihane over the back of her head with a mighty punch.

'WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU. That's even worse!' she yelled out, her face entirely red with embarrassment and anger.

Haihane fell to the ground with her eyes swirling clockwise spirals as Karabusa whom regain her sight some time ago stood back up,  
holding a darkly colored fragment of some unknown device in her hand.

'This has Matsu's name all over it...' A smudged icon of a chibi Matsu giving out a peace sign was  
printed on its shell. Karabasa crushed it into dust as her angry rose skyward towards her old team mate .

'It was custom made screen grenade... So she did have help after all...'

Karasuba spun around and stomped towards the buildings edge.  
Benitsubasa's eyes followed her as Haihane rose her head back up while the rubbing the new small addition to her head.

As their leader shattered a section of tiles by striking her heeled foot down.

'FAN OUT! Haihane go east, Benitsubasa take the north...' Karabusa growled swinging her sword out wide.  
A drip of blood fell from the blade edge and onto the cement rooftop.

'She's injured and furthermore unwinged, her abilities are at their lowest. So couldn't have gotten too far...'  
Karabaua eyes narrowed venomously as she made it perfectly what would happen next should they fail.

'Or so kami help me, you TWO WILL BE MY NEXT HUNT!'

* * *

Uzume flinched in pain as her blood trickled down her arm as she sailed through the air.  
Her long white veil now had a deep long gash with numerous red markings at one end.

In disgust, She tore off the ruined piece of fabric and fastened it around her wounded arm to stop the bleeding.  
"...Out of all the sekirei... It had to be Karabusa..." She bite her lips as her legs wobbled while landing on the next rooftop then launching off again.

"That was my last screen too... Damn it Matsu!..."

The building began to become more and more spaced out, making it increasingly more difficult  
on Uzume's overused legs.

"There's no other choice, I got to make it back to Izumo now before they find me or worse"  
Uzume squeezed her eyelids shut as she held back the tears as she pleaded.

"Miya help me!..."  
Uzume stretched out her leg, ready to land to bounce off the roof tiles to the next building.

Only... there was none there...

'Huh?' She looked down as find the reason why for the sudden delay in landing.

'OH KAMI, I'VE OVERSHOT!' Uzume's eyes bugged out as she screamed while in mid-fall.

She had enter a vast open park like building complex with several smaller than average buildings stretched out over a large area.  
Furthermore waaay of course from any suitable ideal structures to jump across.

As the ground came rushing up to meet her, she cursed out loudly during the free fall  
' #^&#! WORLD, and *&%%$%&* YOU MATSUUUUU!'

"Note to self: In next life, LOOK before you LEAP!" her inner chibi cried out bowing, begging and praying all around her own head.

'Oh HECK no, I'm not letting that happen so easily!' Uzume retorted back angrily to her own thoughts  
before shooting down her veil to cushion her fall.

The fabric pierced the cement tiles and folded in on itself spirally together as Uzume twirled in the air, looping around the long sheet with  
grace and style as a ballerina and ribbon gymnast, she landed on one leg while striking a pose on the newly dubbed "white creampuff stage".

'TA-DA!' She singsonged out as her breasts jiggled from the improvised landing for a few moments.

She began to twirl her arms about as she did a series of different poses

'The unbelievable talented and incredibly sexy Uzume performs a flawless finish worthy of gold medal and new world record! Hehe'  
She grinned with her head held high.

She lowered her leg back down and huffed in arrogance.

'Seriously... What kind of Sekirei would be stupid enough to get into a situation like and crash head first into the ground anyway?'

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in MBI research labs, Sekirei number 88 broke several vital electronic equipment and began a emergency system shutdown and evacuation while all in attempt find out how to play with the pretty bright colors.

* * *

Uzume began to recall her veil back around herself as she stepped down and preparing to do a leaping jump start back onto the rooftops,  
but her own veil snagged her foot as she launched.

'UWAAAHHHH!' she squealed in shock as her flight path angle rolled down causing her to sail across the ground.  
"Foiled by my own linen!" she cried in embarrassment before everything blurred out.

* * *

Minato's day was changing from bad, to worst!...

After separating from Yasaka and becoming lost, Minato began to race the clock as the exam start time approached at lightning speeds.  
He had strayed from the main path and into one of the numerous other side paths, that stretched around the campus.

Being sleep deprived and in an unfamiliar area, Minato was in his full panic mode as he ran up and down the campus blocks,  
looking for the examination hall.

"Where is it, where is it, where is it, WHERE IS IT!" he yelled as he ran down another dead-end.

On the verge of ripping out his hairs, Minato screamed as he turned another corner  
and found himself on a vast cement courtyard.

'Come on...Come on... where did everyone go to!?' He pleaded as he scanned the buildings  
and the yard as he was fast approaching critical meltdown.

Finally something caught his eye, a group of straggles rounded into alleyway on the far side  
of the yard, as a groundsman lifted a direct sign onto the back of his cart and followed the group around.

'FINALLY!' Minato sighed out in relief as he began to ran across the yard to meet up with the others in renewed hope...

Until...

'UWAAAHHHH!' a woman cries echoed out, off to his side.

Minato began to turn to see the cause of the sudden disturbance.  
Before recoiling backwards as something came flying right at him across the pavement like a missile...

The sound of a bowling ball hitting a pin echoed out as the pair made a head on collision.

Sssssttttrrrrike!

An ominous voice called out from nowhere as bits of paper and books flew over in all directions, spreading out into the winds.

Both individuals groaned as they slowly picked themselves up onto their knees or chose to remain sitting in from the ground  
rubbing themselves at the aching, throbbing pain coursing through their bodies.

Dazed, Minato looks up, out through his blurry pained vision and asks groggily while cradling his head.

'Itai,.. Hey are you alright?' He blinked repetitively, trying to clear his eyesight.

'You're not hu..rt..anywhere...aaah' his eyes widened considerately as his mouth threatened to hit the ground.

What happened then and there, Minato could never fully describe...  
Sitting there in front of him, was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes upon.

Even tho her face was slightly hidden behind a hood of sorts.  
Soft sparkling brown eyes stare back into his as lush glowing moist lips parted slightly apart as her top jiggled as she moaned.

Minato felt his blood being directed into his face as her outfit came into his view.  
It barely left anything for his imagination which was quickly going into overdrive as he realized that her legs were spread apart,  
making him gulped loudly as if swallowing a lake at the position she was in.

His heart seemed to pulse and hum in a melody as his eyes took her all in...

"C-c-c-c-c-COSPLAY!?" his thoughts managed to briefly get out of the instinctual side of things  
as Uzume looked at him as tried to speak something to him.

Her lips moved silently as Minato felt the trance burn brightly as colours blanketed around her with bubbles shining like stars.

'A-a-a-a-Ano... Are...are you.. alright m-miss?' he asked timidly reaching up a hand to help her up.

His eyes darted everywhere trying to avoid looking at her IMPRESSIVE cleavage... and failing  
miserably as his body trembled and mind threatened to blackout again as they mysteriously bounced...somehow...

Uzume moaned as she caressed her aching body, the last thing she recalled was flying start into a  
blackened blur object before she found herself waking up on the ground.

As she opened her eyes, a young man was there sitting beside her, holding his head as he turned to her.  
At first there was nothing but a cold chill and a slight buzz ran through her...

But as his face came into view, and their eyes met.

Uzume's body began to feel light and fluttery.

As he began to form a blush, her heart exploded as vitalizing radiant heat soaked her entire body in its tantalizing goodness bathed in heavenly glow.

A blush began to form on herself as she felt his very life force sparkle and resonate with her in harmony.

"It...can't...be..." she thought in disbelief as he drew nearer.

Her heart began to bloom and thundered in her ears as she drew in a prolonged breath of air

'Ashi...ka...bi...' she whispered softly as she felt the pull between grow stronger and more undeniably desirable.

The very air sparkle and vibrated around them as if the two were the only thing in the world at that moment.  
Her heart began to sing out and moan as he reached out and asked her gently

'A-a-a-a-Ano... Are...are you.. alright m-miss?'

Both blushed madly as they stare into one another eyes, with his hand reached out, Uzume sat upright and began to reach out towards him.

Uzume's heart reacted wildly in joy as Minato's red face looked on at her with concerned, wrestling  
with the thoughts of what would she was or would think of him and awe at her beauty.

Other before either could say anything or join hands, sirens broke them apart from their little world  
and shattered the atmosphere they made like fragile glass.

The sirens seemed to be coming from all around them as a copter flew over them beating down like thunder.  
Minato screwed his eyes shut in pain as he held his ears trying to deafen out the noise.

Uzume heart began to tear itself apart as she was forced to remember why she had ventured this way to begin and in fear,  
looking at the young man that see just met.

Soldiers began to form ranks as they closed off the surrounding roads yelled over megaphones to remain calm,  
but it only caused more problems by making the student body flood out of the building like a horde of panicky stampeding animals.

* * *

While this was taking place, from a distance. A lone figure watched out over from a high-rise building not too far from the university and grinned as she looked down upon the growing scene.  
'...Found you...' she spoke with satisfaction before flickering from sight.

* * *

Fighting against all her instincts and urges to remain, slowly Uzume began to move backwards,  
then turned and full out ran as tears began to form in her eyes as she ran away.

Trying her best to ignore the crushing heartache sensation tearing apart her chest.

"NNNOOOOOooo, Not now please... Not here!" She screamed to herself as she vanished from Minato's sight.  
Her tears sparking across the wind as she ran.

'WAIT PLEASE!... Don't go...' Minato pleaded with his hand still reached out and a aching heart.

End of flashback

* * *

'HIGA-SAMA!' Kakizaki cried out as he rushed into his bosses office, the doors were rammed right  
opened as Kakizaki panted loudly, having ran the length of the building in a marathon event effort.

Three faces looked upon the winded assistant, two in shock, the other in silent bone chilling rage.

'Kakizaki... What pray tell has earned such an action against my doors?' Higa spoke evenly.  
Obviously indicating that he was in a private meeting with some investors and didn't want to be disturbed.

Kakizaki bowed deeply at the room occupants, catching his breath.

'PLEASE forgive my intrusion, but there has been something that should be brought to you attention, Immediately Sir'  
After some ruffled apologies and reorganization, the room emptied all but the two Ashikabis

'Now what pray tell is this all about!' Higa growled, digging his nails into his chair's armrests.

'Sir, its best to see for yourself... It's the latest find on the security footage ' Kakizaki whispered as he hands over his open phone.  
Higa's eyes widened significantly as he quickly snatches the phone scrolls over the play button.

'When was this taken?' he asked in an anticipated manner while eying the small screen.  
Kakizaki smiled as folded his arms behind his back '2 days ago, Sir'

The room was deadly silent for some minutes as Higa watched and replayed the footage  
to make sure what he had just witness. As he watched it for the second time. He leaned back into his chair, the screens light reflected in his eyes...

'….Perfect' He smiled triumphantly.

* * *

-Meanwhile back at Izumo-

'-Uzu... what wrong?' Miya held the grief stricken Sekirei close as Matsu looked on with a hurt, angst and guilty mixed expression  
after finally managing to pull herself up from the hallway.

"Kagari" chose to remain and listen from the ground floor, not wanting to add any further stress onto his friend.  
But was inwardly being torn apart, fighting the impulse to dash up comfort Uzume in her time of need as well.

Uzume sniffled again as she rubbed her face against Miya's shoulder. Pain and heartache clearly evident all over her face.

Miya patted her back further whispering softly as

'Please tell me little one... I can't help you if I don't know what happened...'

Uzume looked up, directly into Miya's eyes as her tears continued streaming down her face as Miya cupped her cheek.

'...Mi..ya…' she sniffled out, she began to shiver again

'There there, come now... nothing bad is going to happen here now...' she stroked Uzume's fringe.

Uzume began to mouth her words slowly as she lost control of her voice.

Miya looked upon her face, trying to figure out what her "sister" was trying to say as she avoid Miya's eyes for a moment,  
her trembling grew worse before Miya turned her face back towards her.

Miya gave her a reassuring look as Uzume drew in a ragged breath, opening her mouth slowly as her heart broke as she spoke.

'... I lost... the Jinki...'

* * *

_End of prologue/chapter1!_

_Whoa, I can't believe I even finished it... _

_Missing a beta while cursed with AS or ASD is hard enough but with sore hands itsa murder!_

_Hope you guys enjoyed it AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN!_

_Please review it helps with me updating this_

_*edit: Had to change afew things and add line breakers... I forgot to check format after posting ^^; *sighs*  
_

_*edit2: Finally fixed it all and Beta'd, sorry about that folks!  
_


End file.
